


Subject 001

by Omi_Smith



Series: Pwnyta's Peeps [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Smith/pseuds/Omi_Smith
Summary: An unknown enemy has targeted Zippo, abducting the Charizard on his way to visit his team.  It’s up to Sickle, Lee, Lt. Sparky, Boat, Kreetan, Lief, and Cyndy to find and free him.  That is, if they are able to work together.
Relationships: Zippo Saraf | Charizard & Kreetan Stillwaters | Blastoise
Series: Pwnyta's Peeps [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459720





	Subject 001

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pwnyta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pwnyta).



> Written: . No Beta.

Coming Soon


End file.
